


Only You Could Be So Bold

by Emcee



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader and Wilhuff Tarkin have a sexy encounter in the Death Star conference room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You Could Be So Bold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/gifts), [PetraTodd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraTodd/gifts), [dietplainlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/gifts).



The commanders of the Death Star filed out of the conference room, leaving Vader and Tarkin alone.

“You need to control yourself, Anakin,” Wilhuff chastised Anakin. He was the only one allowed to use the name. Even the Emperor didn’t know the Grand Moff used Vader’s birth name. It would have meant the death of both of them.

“I stopped, didn’t I?” Anakin pointed out. “I didn’t kill Motti. I could have.”

Wilhuff rose from his seat. He put a thin hand to Anakin’s cold mask. “I know that. They all know that. You don’t need to prove it, my love. They fear you.”

“I have not been able to break the Princess yet.” Anakin bowed his head. “She's incredibly strong willed.”

“You’ve never given up before.” Wilhuff gave Anakin a reassuring smile. “You’ll torture the information out of her. I just know it.”

Even at his great height, Wilhuff had to get on tiptoes to press a kiss to the grate on the front of his helmet, over where he knew Anakin’s mouth to be. He longed to see the pale, burned flesh bare, but knew he could not outside of Anakin’s meditation chamber. The yearning was agonizing. He craved that pasty, pasty skin.

A glove hand touched Wilhuff’s cheek. Anakin admired his angular features so. “You always believe in me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Wilhuff whispered. “I love you.”

Their love was something else that would get them killed. The Emperor wanted to keep Anakin under his thumb, but as powerful as he was he couldn’t stop the undeniable passion they felt for each other. For twenty years they’d been draw to each other. 

“Wilhuff,” Anakin intoned in his deep, mechanically created voice. “The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of our love.”

Wilhuff took in a shuddering breath of desire. He palmed at Anakin’s chest, trying to avoid hitting any of the buttons of his life support. “Anakin... I need...” His voice was weak from want. “Can you...?”

“I shouldn’t.” Anakin’s hand smoothed over Wilhuff’s thin grey hair. “I should stay fully in my suit. But... I need you too... I can just open the front a bit...”

Wilhuff was whirled around and in an instant was splayed across the conference table. He whined, lifting his hips up eagerly. He felt Anakin’s hands behind him, steadying his hips. His eyes fluttered shut while he let the large man control him.

“Anakin,” the voice fell from his lips, full of praise and adoration. “My Lord.”

The trousers of his uniform were tugged down and he felt the press of gloved fingers preparing him. Wilhuff groaned at the sensation of the leather against his hole. It was a guilty pleasure to fuck Anakin while he was in his full suit. He liked the feel of the leather against his wrinkled skin. Thankfully, their lusts often got the best of them and Anakin carried lubricant in a hidden pocket of cape.

Just as he thought he would go mad from desire he felt the press of Anakin’s charred cock at his entrance. It was just as leathery as his gloves, thanks to the burns that covered his entire body. 

He grunted and groaned, bracing himself against the onslaught of Anakin’s punishing rhythm. Above him he heard the deep, rhythmic breath of his lover. He felt the stroke of the Force on his turgid erection.

“Oh Anakin... Oh Anakin...” Wilhuff repeated over and over again, bucking as he neared his orgasm.

“You will orgasm.” Anakin’s words were a command, but it wasn’t the power of the Force. It was only the power of Anakin’s beautiful, scorched cock. Wilhuff wouldn’t have been able to stop himself anyway. He cried out, climaxing onto the table.

Anakin continued to ride him, thrusting deep into him. His breathing stayed steady, a result of the breathing machine keeping him alive. But Wilhuff felt his body tense.

“YEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The sexy Sith cried, emptying himself into the Grand Moff.

Wilhuff felt strong arms surround him, pulling him against Anakin.

“I can’t stay.” Anakin nuzzled his mask against Wilhuff’s cheek. “I must break the Princess.”

“And I have to run this space station. I believe we should make preparations to test the full weaponry.”

“We’re always so busy.” Anakin hugged him close. “Once we crush the Rebels, we should take a vacation.”

Wilhuff smiled. “I hear Mon Calamari is beautiful this time of year.”


End file.
